Suprise Maddie Lived
by Solstice1394
Summary: Maddie if she lived and somehow survived the explosion in the finale this would be the life that she would have you know Micheal Fi and Charlie in Ireland. That is pretty much it I made Maddie live instead of giving up her life in the finale. This is just a one-shot so there probably wont be more btw. It was by request and that is the reason why for more details check inside.


Title: Surprise Maddie lived

Author: Solstice1394

Word Count: 2041

Genre: Family, Fluff, and Humor

Rating: Teen

Fandom: Burn Notice post season

Pairings: Michael and Fiona

Spoilers: Finale

Warnings: Swearing its Michael's mom of course she swears oh and smoking.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognized characters are not mine nor will they ever be this story is purely done because my mother loves the character Madeline so much. Burn Notice is USA show and belongs to Jeff Eastin and not me.

Summary: Maddie if she lived and somehow survived the explosion in the finale this would be the life that she would have.

A/N Okay so I personally loved the finale of Burn Notice I thought that it was one of the few finales that I liked. Maddie sacrificing herself and then all of us hearing that the entire show was Michael telling Charlie about his life was amazing. The thing is my mom wanted Maddie to survive and I think some of you did too so knowing that I am a fan fiction writer she asked me too make Maddie somehow survive the explosion and come and live with Michael, Charlie and Fi.

BNBNBNBN

"This one is for my boys," Maddie said as she tossed the C4 to the invading army and disappeared after Jesse and Charlie.

"Cutting it kind of close aren't you Maddie?"

"Yeah well Michael forgot to tell me that trick about the cleaning supplies and the toaster," Maddie laughed as she ran through the fence and ran with Jesse to the car.

"I think it's a microwave not a toaster," Jesse grinned and then busted the steering wheel column open to strip the wire and bypass the lock to start the car.

"Oh well they…Oh looks like the turkey's done." Maddie laughed as she saw the second explosion from the bomb Jesse had set with cleaning supplies a microwave and some duct tape.

"Turkey's done," Charlie yelled with glee in the back seat little did he know that they meant a bomb and not a turkey.

BNBNBNBN

"Michael how many times do I have to tell you I hate these stupid cigarettes the tobacco is fucked up," Maddie complained as she pulled a drag from her cigarette.

"Ma I keep telling you they don't make your brand here, I thought you were trying to quit anyways," Michael asked as he handed her the convenient store bag with the cigarettes she considered the closet to the American brand she would normally find.

"Yeah that was a month ago before we moved to bloody Ireland." Maddie embellished the Irish curse word because of where they were living. She grabbed a pack and unwrapped a box for a cigarette. She lit up and pulled a drag before Michael disappeared in the small cottage they all called home.

She sat in the porch around back, realizing that she never would have been able to sit outside and smoke in Florida. Some days she missed Florida especially the days were it was piss pouring rain and it seemed like no one above could make up their mind about whether or not to rain hard or soft, long or short, and the biggest question in big fat drops or small drops. Christ it was annoying at least in Miami you knew it would be humid and hot.

She took another drag and felt the tobacco scar her lungs and give that release that didn't seem to be in the cigarettes from home. She looked out to the dead of winter yard and shivered because it was fucking cold it was slightly depressing too Fi and Charlie were already making plans for a vegetable garden and some tulips to line the fence. She would help Fi wasn't exactly a green thumb type more like gun metal black thumb. She laughed to her self and then pulled another drag and saw the smoke come out of her mouth.

She saw Fi and Michael through the kitchen window and the small snow globes in the herb box of the Kitchen. She smiled at how happy her son looked, how relaxed he seemed. Dam the CIA and all those other fuckers to make Michael, he looked ten year younger when he was cooking with Fi and laughing.

Charlie was at the back door, looking at her as she finished her cigarette and put it out in the decorative bird bath that was now her ashtray and would soon become a flower pot in the spring.

"Grandma are you going to play army men with me, Uncle Mike said he's busy." Charlie asked with his loose tooth grin.

Maddie looked to the kitchen and saw dinner under way and a couple other things maybe she would have another grandchild soon enough. She smiled and pushed open the back door and walked to the play room to play army men.

"So am I the sniper this time or are you?" Maddie asked as she picked up the little toy and smiled when she remembered the times Fiona would play with Charlie and hide the sniper in her fichus.

"I'm the sniper you can be the other guys," Charlie grinned that grin that reminded her of Nate, and scurried off behind the couch and made small bullet noises.

"Ah you got me," Maddie hoarsely shouted and put a hand on her chest as she was dyeing some huge death.

"Grandma your supost'o makes it harder, ugh," Charlie sighed as he put his hand on his forehead in exasperation.

"Sorry I was never in a war," Maddie smiled because the war was over and now was the respite.

"Okay I guess it makes it okay Grandmas aren't supost'o be in a war," Charlie continued to shake his head and then saw his uncle come into the room a towel thrown over his shoulder with some stain of yams or something orange.

"Hear that Michael grandmas aren't supost'o be in wars," Maddie copied the broken speech of supposed to.

"I hear it ma, listen dinner's almost done can you help Charlie wash up." Michael asked as he smiled.

"Come on Charlie let's go wash up with the frog soap," Maddie cheerfully said as she lead Charlie to the bathroom and he climbed up the stool to use the frog soap as he liked to call the green soap with a little frog on the bottle.

They were coming back to the table a few minutes later when Fi was putting the salad on the table and Michael was putting the meat loaf and yams next to it.

"Charlie will you take a mental picture with me," Maddie asked as she sat down at the table with her family.

"What's a mental picture," Charlie asked as he sat across from her.

"Well it's like a picture but it's for your head," Fi answered as she sat down across from Michael at the small table.

"Yeah will you take that picture with me?" Maddie asked Charlie again to which he gave an excited nod. "Okay looks around you and just remembers it as a big picture, your uncle and your aunt the rain, this dinner, this house and…"

"You," Charlie shouted and then covered his mouth like he had said a curse word instead of shouting like any four year old.

"Yes and me," Maddie smiled as she took the mental pictures of her family it was so unbelievably cheesy but she could like that only because their old life was now over and they could have these hallmark moments.

BNBNBNBN

"I'll read him his book tonight," Michael said as Charlie ran off to the small child bedroom he called home.

Michael headed down the corridor and headed up the stairs to the room his nephew called home since his days in Florida. It had been a month and yet Charlie was like any other children at the age of 4 and you could not see the heartache. He opened the door to see Charlie pulling a book from the shelf and trying to pull it to the bed with him.

"Can I help with that?" Michael asked as he walked over to the small bed and pulled the cover over Charlie after grabbing the book.

"Uncle Mike can you read that to me please," Charlie asked with his good manners that his mom had instilled in his nephew.

"Yes I can," Michael said with a little smile, it felt like he was a new dad just like he was putting on another character but this was his new skin not a mask.

"Beaver Gets Lost," he saw the question on Charlie's face, "and yes I will do the voices." Maybe it was a good thing that Michael had been a spy and could use his voice so well especially when Charlie loved to hear stories.

He started off in his normal voice for narration, "Once a family of red squirrels lived in a little wood of sturdy oaks beside a bubbling stream. As the young squirrels played on a hollow log one crisp fall afternoon, a little animal with dark brown fur waddled up." He switched to shy voice one similar to his nerdy one "'I think I'm lost,'" he switched back to his normal voices, "he said."

He then thought of using a kind voice one that was reassuring and said, "'Don't worry,' said Mother Squirrel. 'We'll take care of you." He made a loud "Hooray,'" and then went back to narrating. "Cried all the little squirrels. "We've got a new brother!" Charlie was giggling from the antics and by the time the story was over Charlie was asleep in his bed. Charlie's little head leaning against Michael who closed the book, and sat on the bed for a second just thinking about his life now.

"Son," Maddie quietly spoke as she looked in on her son and grandson, Michael's face thinking and pensive while Charlie slept with no worries or deep thoughts.

"Yeah ma," he calmly spoke back to her; he knew that Charlie slept like a rock.

"I think you would sleep better if you were in a normal sized bed." Maddie commented and helped Michael adjust Charlie so he was under the covers and tucked in.

"I used to do this with you for Nate," Michael said slowly once Charlie was placed right and the over head light was clicked off and the glow in the dark stars where shining on the walls.

"Yeah my little man," Maddie said as she kissed him on the cheek and went towards her room on the first floor.

"Ma," Michael stopped her before she could reach the stairs, "do you think me and Fi can do this?"

"You better," Maddie said as she held his face in her hands and looked in those eyes that looked a little kinder now that all of the worlds evil was not being rubbed in their faces. "You and Fi are nothing like your father and I, alright for one Fi would kill you before she would let you even raises a voice at her let a alone a hand. I'm pretty sure you are going to be an amazing father to that kid because I see the way he loves you and you love him. And another thing," she looked deeply into his eyes for this, "I'm not getting any younger so you better get with the cousins." Michael rolled his eyes and then he looked back at her, "Hey in all seriousness Michael. Fi loves you and Charlie just as much as she did the first day she played army men. So get along with the grandchildren maybe a girl."

She smiled at him because he smiled at her lightening in mood and then kissed him on the forehead. She bided him goodnight and the small Irish cottage turned quiet in the night all was well.

A/N so that is my lovely moment of small window into an alternate universe where Maddie lived and went to Ireland with her son and grandson. I know there wasn't much Fiona in this Fic and for that I'm sorry but my mom wanted a Ma centered fic. I think Sharon Gless is a wonderful actress and she was a wonderful TV mother to both her Michael's be it Westin or Novotony.


End file.
